villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Amber Pollock
Amber Pollock is the secondary antagonist in the 2011 film Teen Spirit. She is portrayed by Cassie Scerbo. Biography She used to be rich, mean and popular with her friends Carlita, Dakota and Paisley. When she was crowned prom queen, she got electrocuted by the electricity. After her death she became a spirit for the rest of her life and for the rest of the movie she has become a changed person. ''Teen Spirit'' Amber Pollock convinces Lisa that she can get her attention from her crush, Nick Ramsey, Amber insists they should go shopping to get Lisa some new outfits for school and the prom. Amber gets Lisa a new hairstyle and some perfume. Lisa meets a "Zac Efron boy" named Aidan. But the next day at school, Lisa's friend Selena learns about Amber's involvement with Lisa's popularity and decides to use black magic to tell Amber to leave Lisa alone, but Amber tells her she needs to right what she did wrong in order to get into Heaven. Selena is understanding but still pleads for Amber to help Lisa return to normal. Amber confronts Lisa and, realizing that she has unintentionally ruined her life by making her popular, jumps into her body to drive her out to Oak Springs on Highway 7 (out in the middle of nowhere) so she would not make it back to town in time for the prom that evening. After stumbling onto Floyd's Gator Jerky Shop, and calls all her friends on a pay phone, Lisa is unsuccessful in getting a ride back into town until she reaches Selena. When Selena (along with Raj and Collin) make it to pick her up, Lisa learns being popular isn't what it is cracked up to be. She also learns Raj was suspended and has to perform community service to fix Carlita's yard. Meanwhile, Amber reports her failure to Supervisor J-3 and takes a ride down to Hell in a flaming prison shuttle bus. Lisa confesses to the rest of the school that it was her that sent the mass email about the change to Carlita's party, not Raj. She then makes a speech on stage that everyone should break down the barriers between the popular and unpopular by voting Raj as Prom King which almost all of the students agree upon. After Raj is elected Prom King, She appears to Lisa one last time and the two share a hug with Amber when Amber spots Aidan at the prom. Lisa smiles and Amber promised to watch over Lisa from Heaven before she goes. Aidan looked for Lisa at 7 different proms before he found her. Aidan and Lisa smile and talk and soon dance. Gallery Amber's Dead Body.jpg|Amber gets electrocuted by the electricity which causes her body to shut down. 5284562.png|Amber & Lisa dance in a clothes shop. 3891139.png|Amber in Lisa's body heads to school with a clipboard. Amber disguised as Lisa 1.jpg|Amber disguised as Lisa. Amber spying on Carlita.png|Amber spying on Carlita. Amber smiling at Lisa.jpg|Amber smiling at Lisa. Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:Possessor Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Successful Category:Rivals Category:Strategic Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Liars Category:Female Category:Spy Category:Mischievous Category:Siblings Category:Redeemed Category:Betrayed Category:Egotist Category:Extravagant